a story about my darling nuke
by stardiva
Summary: here's part two, might be a part three,
1. Chapter 1

a Nuke story.

Noah made his way through the hospital corridor. Holdon Snyder, his boyfriend Luke's father called him. Luke's mother had been found passed out in a room at the Lakeview Hotel. Holdon had rushed his Ex wife to the hospital. Noah saw Holdon standing outside Mrs Snyder's hospital room talking to a doctor. Noah looked around and didn't see his boyfriend anywhere. 'Where are you Snyder?" Noah thought to himself.

Holdon spotted Noah and came up to him" Noah. Hi. I'm glad you're here." Noah shook Holdon's hand"Hi Mister Snyder. Where is Luke?' Holdon spoke "He ran off i think to the cafeteria. He was upset about his mom. He took off about five minutes ago. I am worried about him. But i didn't want to leave his mom. Thats why i called you. I think he may need his boyfriend right now." Noah nodded 'I'll go find him . Don't worry about him. you concintrate on His mother."

Noah reached the cafeteria and looked around the room for his boyfriend. He saw Luke standing looking out the window. It was so nice to see him standing again.

Queitly Noah walked up to behind him and put his arms around his boyfriend. Luke sighed as he felt Noah's arms around him and leaned into the embrace. Noah gently kissed Luke's cheek "Hey Snyder you Ok? Luke leaned his head back against Noah's shoulder.and whispered. "I am now that you're here." They stood in silence for a while looking out the window .

Then Noah lead him to a nearby table and then got them a couple of Sodas. Noah sat and took hold of Lukes hand. Their fingers instinctively meshed together. Luke smiled at Noah lovingly. "Thank you for being here with me." Noah nodded and smiled warmly "Where else would i be ? My Snyder male needs me."

Noah moved closer to sit next to Luke and put his arm around him and gently kissed his boyfriends cheek.

to be continued.

part two will come when i get it writen. writers block is hell.


	2. Chapter 2

part two.

Noah moved closer to sit next to Luke and put his arm around his boyfriend. He gently kiss Luke's cheek Noah spoke"Hey Snyder, wanna get out of here? Your dad is with your mom and is gonna be taking her home and she is gonna be ok. So i guess that leaves me to look after their son,: Luke looked at his boyfriend"Oh really? And Just how are ya gonna do that?" Noah kissed his boyfriend," Come with me and i will show you," Luke nodded and arm in arm they walked out of the hospital. It was a cold but clear winter day. Luke didn't feel the least bit cold with his Boyfriend's arm about his waist. Luke smiled as they made their way to Noah's truck.

Noah helped Luke into the passenger side. He kissed Luke before he closed the door. Noah got in to the driver's seat. Noah started the truck and pulled out of the hospital parking lot.

Luke sat quiet and seemed still a little upset. He seemed to be in what Noah refered to as His full Snyder mood. Noah touched his boyfriend's knee. Luke looked at him and smiled faintly. Luke then moved over closer to Noah and snuggled next to his boyfriend.

They made their wat to the guest house on Luke's grandmother's estate. The house was once home to Luke's Mom's twin sister. Luke's late aunt Rose. it was always maintained for company.

Soon they were settled on the couch and watched old movies while cuddling and enjoying long leisurely kisses. Luke lay with his head on Noah's lap. Noah gently ran his finger through his boyfriend's wonderful blond hair. Luke looked up dreamily at his boyfriend and smiled.

Noah bent his head down to Luke's face and they kissed hungerly. Luke sat up and nestled in Noah's arms. Again they kissed, each kiss made them both moan in pleasure. Luke switched of the movie as Noah rose and scooped Luke up and carried him to the bed room.

Noah lay Luke gently down on the bed and watched as Luke took off his shirt Noah felt him self start to get horny. Luke lay back against the pillow. Noah moved to Lukes side and gently kissed his boyfriends throat,

As Luke sighed contently,Noah whispered "What does My Snyder male wish of me?" Luke took his lovers face in his hand and whispered "He wants You. Oh my god Noah he wants ... I want you."Luke kissed his boyfriend hungerly and with intense passion.

Noah whispered between each kiss "Then He shall have me.."


End file.
